Misery business
by LittleVala
Summary: They throw Slutty McHagwhore into the works, and mess it all up! And Vala was not going to stand for this. R&R Rating: T for now M for later


Name: Misery Business

Disclaimer: I'll put the pretties back when I'm done. Okay. : They belong to MGM, and all those other cool kids.

A/N: For any of you who listen to Paramore. : The inspiration came from their song Misery Business. Enjoy.

What did she have that Vala didn't. Really, Vala had all that and probably more. The beautiful pearly white smile, nice clothing, - with the exception of the SGC clothing- and quite a vibrant personality. So how did that witch have Daniel wrapped around her tiny little anorexic finger!? It angered her to no end. What had she done…no bad question to ask! Scratch that. Hadn't she been a good girl and been loyal to Daniel and SGC? Hadn't she gone above and beyond to help Earth in their defense against the Goa'ulds? She had and damn it, what did the universe do? They throw Slutty McHagwhore into the works, and mess it all up! And Vala was not going to stand for this.

She found herself walking down the SGC hallway to Daniel's office. She entered his office without knocking and to her surprise she found Daniel and Slutty McHagwhore bent over some rock. Vala's jaw dropped, but she quickly closed it as Daniel and…that whore Valentina looked up. You know what her first words to Daniel were, no you don't so I'll tell you. "Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven!" Back to the main reason Vala was stunned. Valentina (Slutty McHagwhore) had her boobs directly in Daniel's line of site. Who the hell does that…these days?

"Daniel you should really ask people to knock before walking into offices." Valentina flashed Vala a smile. Vala returned it and walked farther into the disaster area. Daniel, oblivious to tension in the air mumbled something about a lock and went back to the artifact. Vala and Valentina eyed each other, like pro wrestlers circling each other in a ring.

"Daniel, Darling, I stopped by to see if you'd like to go to lunch. They're serving Chicken, real chicken mind you, in the Mess hall. And we haven't been able to catch up lately, so I thought it'd be nice to eat lunch with the gang. Like the good old days." Her eyes snapped to McHagwhore, and then back to Daniel. Daniel muttered something again, never taking his eyes off his precious stone. "Oh don't give me that. You've been cooped up in here since last night you need to get out and eat." She started tug on the archeologists arm.

"She's right Daniel. I can't keep you to myself, lets go get something to eat." Valentina ran a hand down Daniel's arm and in an instant Daniel stood.

"Food sounds good. Chicken was it? Let's go Val." Daniel motioned for Valentina. Leaving Vala in the dust. Vala stood their mouth agape again. Before she left she mouthed the word Val with disgust. They were on a first name basis now? Like hell she was going to eat lunch with those two. Maybe Sam had something in her fridge hidden within the un-open able cabinet, that Vala just happened to have the pass code to.

"Sam, do you ever stop fiddling?" Vala asked as Sam was yet again tinkering with another foreign object that looked to be a power source of some sort. Whatever it was it was beyond Vala.

"Nope. There are turkey sandwiches in the fridge." Sam smiled at Vala knowing the space pirate all too well.

Later That Day 

Valentina strutted down the hall in her short pencil skirt and very revealing v-neck top, her high heels clicking on the ground. No one else was in the hall except for the adorable airman that loitered around his or her posts. She winked at most of them, and flashed her vicious vampire like smile. She walked past each one touching them in some way, each one seemingly falling under her spell.

Thinking no one else was wondering the halls she grabbed on airman –already lovesick- by the lapel and smashed her lips against his. Almost in an instant all color drained from his face and he fell dead to the ground. Valentina looked around, the other airman was standing guard as if nothing happened, and that's how it should be. Each man and woman was under her spell no one could escape it. She walked on acting like nothing happened.

Vala shocked as hell poked her head out of a nook in the wall. Her mouth once again open in shock. That little tramp was Treller! How did Vala miss that one? Trellers are a vicious race, doing anything to take over another planet. Usually they didn't work alone, but this one must've been a rogue one. Damn she'll be even hard to prove now. Vala ran to the nearest phone, and called for a medic team. Not that it would help, Sgt. Dunn was dead, and would forever stay that way.


End file.
